Eyes of A Goddess
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: It was just like him, to get lost in a forest. Though Ben might find a pathway much different than he original thought. Old memories resurface, reaching out, and bringing him towards the temple lost in the woods. The guardians were quite confused to see the hero with his new appearance, but the Goddesses always have a way to leave their mark.
1. Awaken the Hero

~_Don't own anything...Or do I? (1) Unsure if the Ultimatrix can time out anymore, been a while seen I've seen the show, so in this story it can!~_

Ben muttered angry profanities at the ones responsible for his current state of being. With the Ultimatrix tuned out,**(1)** Ben had no way to exit the woods quickly and had no choice but to force his way to the exit using on his human hands.

He, along with his cousin and Friend, Gwen and Kevin, were investigating very suspicious expeditions into the woods Ben now found himself in. Multiple attempts to investigate the strange woods by both aliens and humans have resulted in failure, many have returned injured and any equipment brought along was ultimately destroyed beyond salvation.

There was something in these woods, something that either side was willing to risk everything to obtain.

Ben frowned, thinking back to a pervious thought he had when told of this mission. These aliens were advanced light-years ahead of the human race, and yet, had to venture into the woods themselves to retrieve whatever they were after instead of simply destroying the forest for whatever they were after.

Something was in the air, he wouldn't deny that, an existence with great abilities. Just standing near the edge of the forest made Ben slightly nervous to walk inside. Kevin and Gwen didn't seem to notice anything strange on their own. Only until Gwen actually used her powers did she sense it too, but before she could say anything, they were ambushed.

Angry aliens screaming at them, demanding they leave the gateway alone. Ben's heart clenched at it. The image of a sword appeared in his mind, a sword laying within the stone walls of an extraordinary place. A great temple that had stood tall against the battle of time.

He shook his head, now's not the time to get lost in daydreams. Though he briefly wondered why he thought of that. Pushing past a rather large leave, the alien-shape shifter found himself in the open... Well, not entirely open. There were less trees than before and a dirt pathway leading towards the unknown. The trees that were there, were much taller, but will less leaves, which allowed for more streams of light to enter. The golden beams penetrated the wall of leaves, making the earth they touch glow with an otherworldly glow.

There was something mystic how the way the light flowed in and the air shifting through the trees...and very familiar to the green-eyes hero. He felt himself moving towards a large tree ring like wall, watching in amazement as it faded into nothingness; Another path stretched out further into the woods.

For some reason, Ben felt a drive to move onward, towards a destination he didn't know, one that felt so natural yet foreign at the same time. Traveling through the forest was fairly simple, the forest was eager to assist him deeper into their heart, setting blockades for the wrong path and opening doors to new areas.

It was very unnerving for the alien-hero, yet he couldn't bring himself to question it. Along one of the paths, Ben noticed bizarre wooden puppets lining the dirt road. Many were broken and rotting, some however... were staring at him with their blank eyes, than their heads rolled and they began moving. They stood there, moth-eaten capes flowing in the wind and heads cracking. That should had rattled him senseless, but he didn't.

More began to appear as Ben got closer to his goal. They didn't do anything, besides creep the hell out of him. The next area he entered had more wooden puppets, nothing changed, only with the addition of a child dancing and playing some kind of instrument. The song he played was very upbeat, and reminded Ben of an never ending maze of trees and dancing leaves.

The song ended abruptly as the child noticed it's new arrival. He stared at Ben with beady, orange eyes, and Ben found he couldn't look away. His skin appeared to be made of wood and he wore an outfit that Ben had a hard time describing, really the only thing he noticed was the child's eyes with that creepy smile on his face.

"hehe" the child giggled, "You came back!"

"Back?" Ben asked, "But I've never been here before."

What he said was apparently very amusing as the child began giggling madly.

"Ooooh, you don't remember!" The child pouted, "No fun! I was hoping you would play with me some more!"

Ben grew more confused the more the child spoke. Has he ever met this child before and he just couldn't recall, like the boy said?

"Ah!" he exclaimed, "Maybe if you saw the Heavenly Mage then maybe your memory would come back! And then we can play some more!"

With that said, the wooden boy spun around, vanishing in a dance of leaves, only to reappear on a ledge above a bricked-wall. The wall vanished and the child giggled again, "Through here is the mage! Go see him, then come back and play alright?"

Ben raised an eyebrow as the boy vanished from view. He briefly glanced at the Ultimatrix, only to find it still charging.

_'Odd,'_ he thought,_ 'It should be done by now...'_

The green-eyed hero returned his gaze towards the opening that had just appeared. His unexplainable urge to storm the unknown path sky-rocketed. He found his feet moving entirely on their own towards whatever lay at the end of the path. Though half-way through the tunnel Ben heard the child's voice break through the airy silence.

"Heheh, you may have changed appearances over the years, but I always recognize my friends Hero." The boy, _Skull Kid,_ said.

_'Skull Kid?' _he mused,_ 'Where did that come from?' _

The tunnel ended opening into a wide area, stone walls rose up from the earth, but no roof was there to greet them, allowing them to be overgrown with vines and tree roots. A door next to balcony of sorts overlooked the floor below, two stairs on each side of the balcony trailed downward. Moss and other plant life covered every inch of the floor. Only a small platform and the stairs under the archway in the back were free of any living thing.

The platform had a single mark, three dusty, but obviously gold colored triangle pieces were placed together to form a single, larger triangle.

_Triforce_

Just passed the platform were two statues set away from the arch on each side of the door. Moss covered their features, but each had faint blue lines on their bodies and similar faces and staffed-hammers.

_Sacred Guardians_

All sorts of images and pictures shot through Ben's brain, causing him to cry out from the overload of objects attempting to cram into his brain at once. Images of tall castles, raging volcanoes, and the heavenly sword raced through his mind.

_...Hyrule Castle..._

_...Death Mountain..._

_...Master Sword..._

He dimly noticed the pain that came with the overload. Only until it was fading away did he actually feel it; a dull throbbing at the back of his mind. Eventually the pain faded away completely, as did the visions as well. But now, Ben felt very strange. Almost like there was another presence besides his own in the ancient temple.

_Temple of Time_

**_"Heh, I never thought I'd be seeing you around here again Hero."_**

Ben shot up from where he had fallen, frantically searching for the origin of the voice, his hand gripping the Ultimatrix and praying it was finished.

"Whose there?!" He demanded, still searching.

**_"I think you know very well who I am Hero."_**

_Heavenly Mage_

_D'...yo...e_

"H-Heaven-l-ly Mage," He stuttered, trying to find the sense to understand the words, "D-D'nayore?"

**"You are correct. I am the Heavenly Mage, D'nayore."**

'W-why do I know that?' Ben asked himself.

**_"It is the memories of your past life resurfacing Hero."_**

Oops, did he say that out loud.

_**"Yes you did."**_

What the hell man?! He should be able to control his voice better than this!

**_"Well,"_ **D'nayore began, **_"You certainly took your sweet time getting here. I was begin to wonder wither or not you were reincarnated in this time, Hero."_**

"Why do you keep calling me hero?"

_**"Ah, your memory will return soon enough. It is time for the Hero of Time to rise again."**_

_Hero _

_of_

_Time_

Those words struck a cord in Ben, for reasons unknown. The memory of a sword, blue and winged, glowing in the darkness came to mind. A sacred treasure given only to those blessed by the Gods, shining bright in an abyss of emptiness, casting away evil and spending prosperity to every corner of the earth.

From the corner of his eye, Ben could see past the statues, up towards the stairs where a gleaming blade laying waiting.

_Waiting for him_

His mind felt numb, and for the first time in his life he realized something was missing. Receiving the Omnitrix so long ago sparked a memory, a memory buried deep within his mind, yet still influenced his actions.

'Become a Hero,' it would say, and the emptiness would fade with every heroic act his child self accomplished. But now, with the blade of evil's bane placed within it's pedestal completely shattered the numbness. He was finally able to think clearly about his life.

He knew what he was missing.

The sword which had aided him in the past, and the golden power which surpasses even the technology of the brightest species.

D'nayore found this whole situation quite amusing, as he watched the reincarnated hero step forward to reclaim his power. The hero's appearance was something he was not used to, brown hair with emerald eyes. What had happened to cause such a change?

That's when he noticed.

_**'Ah, how just like you Farore. To give the Hero of Time the same colored eyes as the wind, the forest, of all life and of course, yourself.'**_he thought amused.

_**'The Hero with the eyes of a Goddess.' **_


	2. Princess of Eternity

How long had it been, since he discovered that aging temple lost in the twisting paths and sudden blockades that forest set up. That forest who lived and saw the passing of time through its many eyes, the one who held the greatest of all powers. And the mage who remained within the collapsing stone walls, awaiting the day his Goddesses' chosen hero would arrive?

How many…

How many years did Heavenly D'nayore wait?

Waiting for his arrival, the day in which all that was lost from the world would be regained.

Why would he?

These and many other questions like them battered his mind like a sludge hammer to a stone wall; unforgiving and cruel in its nature.

So many memories….

So many lives….

Will it ever end?

The day when evil no longer exists in the world.

That day, in which the Hero can finally rest without doubts of ever awakening again.

Will it ever come?

"_**One day Hero."**_

Ben looked up to where he figured the mage's voice originated from, somewhere around the ruins of the wall. For some reason, the green-eyed hero thought the mage was smiling.

"_**There will be a day when darkness no longer exists within the heart of man."**_

"Really?" the hero couldn't help but ask.

"_**Yes….. But one must ask if no evil exists, will that world be worth living in?"**_

"Ah," Ben muttered, "Light cannot live without Darkness, otherwise a great unbalance will occur and chaos will spread through-out the world. They cannot survive without the other….Right?"

"_**Correct. Darkness must exist. No world can survive on light alone."**_

He sighed, "That's what I figured."

Again, he felt that the mage was smiling at him, wherever he was.

That was over two weeks ago.

With the master sword strapped to his back, Ben found his way towards the familiar land marks of his former kingdom; Raging mountains that spewed out fiery-boulders at random intervals, a great lake with a large river leading up to the domain of the Zoras, and the lost ruins of an ancient city.

He had known a great amount of time had passed, but to be there, within the ruins of the city he once gave his existence to save wretched at his heart. The monsters were still around, roaming the land in search of wondering travelers. Though with the increase of alien activities, were being mistaken as said beings and taken in by the Plumbers.

This upset him greatly. The people he sought to protect abandoned everything, their culture, their religion, their way of life to the advances of modern time. There was no one to protect in the land where the Gods resided.

No one….

A presence made itself known just at that particular moment, startling the hero who drew his sword in retaliation. Whoever this was extremely wise to hide their presence from him, and that type of wisdom had been lost to the passing of time.

Streams of sunlight bounced off his blade unto the person's face, laminating their features. It was a female, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail by strands of gold and bright sapphires, ones that complimented her eyes and made them stand out even more. She wore very modern clothing, very inconsistent with the aged hair accessories she had, a purplish colored vest over a white shirt, tan markings sewed into the fabric. She had on a white-tinted pair of pants with the same tan markings on them and brown tennis shoes.

Her eyes were old and wise, giving her the appearance of someone _much _older than her apparent age of 16. He could see several emotions flash in her eyes, and feeling of familiarity overwritten his warrior instinct.

He knew this girl.

As she did him.

She smiled, as he did, sheathing his sword back into place.

"Link."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of his identity, just like his was.

"Zelda."

The smile was still on her face as she brought her hand up to his face.

"The mage was right." She said, "You do have the Goddess Farore's eyes."

"As you Goddess Nayru's."

Her hand fell then, her expression saddening as she gazed back towards her ruined home. Stone walls and pathways crumbled to stone as years of wind and rain eroded details and writings away from the rock. The empty corpse of a great castle towered in the distance, shining dully in the sun-lit sky.

"I wonder," she spoke softly, "How long has it been?"

Zelda glanced back at him, disappointment in her eyes, "I had hoped that I would once again see Hyrule at its greatest, to see all the people, joyful, as they went about without a care in the world. And, that when I saw you again, it wouldn't be due to the evil of man."

Ben smiled, "But we have met now, without Ganon or anyone threatening Hyrule."

"Yes." She smiled again, "Although I had hoped Hyrule would still be standing by then."

A snicker was heard just as a certain mage's voice called out.

"_**Not a problem, your highness."**_

The two stared in confusion at the spot where the voice came from, slightly upset about his sudden appearance.

"What do you mean D'nayore?" the reincarnated princess wondered.

"_**Ah, have you forgotten about me in your old age Princess? Pity me."**_

Zelda's eye twitched, "It seems you have forgotten that while my spirit is old, you are far older than both me and Link….Or is it Ben now?"

"Link's okay." He told her, smiling brightly at her greatly expression.

"_**I see your point." **_D'nayore said, slightly disappointed, _**"However, it seems you have forgotten about my ability to control time Princess."**_

They both felt like he was smirking with his next sentence, _**"Would you like to visit Old Time Hyrule for one more day?"**_

The two grinned, did he really need to ask?


	3. The Forest Dwellers

_~Note as I have said in the first chapter, it's been a while since I watched Ben 10, so I'm not completely certain how some characters, Gwen and Kevin, behave. But I will try my best based on memory Okay~_

"Oh great, just our luck to get lost in a stupid forest God knows where." Kevin grumbled.

"It's not so bad, there are worse places we could have ended up." Ben pointed out, the older boy reluctantly agreed, knowing there _were _worse places to get lost in. Didn't mean he had to like it. There was something odd about this forest…

What was it? Oh yeah.

It shouldn't be here.

"Where the hell did this forest come from?" He muttered, noticing the confused expression of his companions, explained, "I can here earlier once a long time ago and there was no forest here."

"Are you sure?" Gwen questioned him, "If what you said is true then they shouldn't be this old. Some of these look hundreds of years old."

"Look, I'm just telling ya what I know okay." Kevin told her, clearly aggravated.

Gwen sighed, giving her attention to the path and the foliage ahead.

"This forest is really dense." She observed, "We'll have to stay together so we don't lose each other."

"Yeah yeah."

Silence.

"Ben?"

He didn't respond.

Now both the friend and cousin noticed how oddly silent their third member was, sure they should alert their presence to any creatures lurking in the trees, but Ben was _never _this quiet. Even on a bad day.

That's when they noticed the distant look in his eyes, as he gazed at everything before them. There was something besides that distant expression in there they couldn't quite make out. It was old, they were certain, old and regretful.

"Yo Benji!" Kevin snapped his fingers in front of the younger boy's eyes, "No time for daydreaming here!"

The look vanished.

"What?" Ben blinked, as if awakened from a trace. He looked at Kevin and Gwen, "Sorry."

He turned away from them, keeping his eyes on the path. Gwen and Kevin shared a glance.

"Ben….Is something wrong?" The red-head asked her cousin, but she already knew the answer, despite Ben's response.

"No, nothing's wrong."

Kevin snorted, "Bull."

Ben looked confused, "What?"

"That's a load of bull and we all know it!" Kevin glared at him, "You haven't acted like yourself since we lost you in that fight."

Despite all that, Ben couldn't help but smile weakly, "Didn't know you cared that much Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes and was going to speak again, but a certain female jumped the chance, "We don't have to you all that well to see something's wrong Ben."

Ben sighed, muttering something along the lines of, "That obvious huh?"

It indeed was that obvious, even for someone who only met him once, as Gwen said.

He opened his mouth to say something only to halt as the sound of rustling leaves sounded throughout the once empty forest. All three took a stance, eyes darting over the many places one could hide, awaiting the chance to ambush them.

A series of voices sang out from the darkness.

_Could it be?_

_Is it He?_

_He who play the turn to the melody?_

_It couldn't be_

The rustling grew louder as whatever they hid drew closer. The trio became aware of the many stares observing them, watching their every move.

"What are they talking about?" Gwen whispered to her companions. Kevin shrugged, but they didn't notice Ben's gaze become softer and he started humming some kind of song under his breath close to near silence. Though even with the close proximately, Kevin and Gwen were unable to hear it.

"Maybe one of us?"

The volume of the voices began to rise in joyful recognition and excitement. Leaves began to dance more vividly as the beings raced around in them singing once again.

_It's the Song _

_We were wrong_

_It is He_

_He whose tune will halt the moon_

_And lead him through this forest_

_Of Mystery_

Bursts of wind blasted out of nowhere, blowing leaves and loose tree limbs around in wild patterns. The leaves clouded their vision as the branches scratched at their skin leaving almost invisible but painful marks in their wake. Streams of wind combined with various degree of debris knocked any form of concentration Gwen had gathered at that moment in attempt to shield herself and the others.

_Follow us _

_Dear Hero of the Green Goddess_

_One of the Forest_

Echoes of the spoken tongue were the catalyst of the events to come. Objects fell from the sky, branches, rocks and leaves tumbled to the ground without another sound. Rustling from the bushes earlier was none-existence, having accomplished what they were planning and escaping.

"Wha- What the hell was that?!" Gwen heard Kevin gasp.

She could barely form the words "I-I don't know… Y-you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ben?"

No answer….

"Ben!?"

**~This is supposed to be a Line Break~**

Said green-eyed boy grinned, dashing across the forest floor, quickly chasing after the giggling forms of children as they played a game of Kokiri Tag. Branches trembled under the weight of the forest children ninja hopping their way through the trees. They'd look back, only to giggle as soon as they spotted him.

Every now and then, one of the children would fall behind, just within the hero's reach and if he tried to tag them, they would playfully shriek and jump ahead.

Their little game of tag came to a halt as they entered a large valley. Houses made of tree bark and tall grass, were built here and there along the dirt path. Children in green wondered around their little village, filled with a sense of purpose.

Watching the children going about their way filled Ben with a great sense of nostalgia, remembering the days in which he too would play and laugh with all the others. Finding new places to hide, listening to the tales the Great Deku Tree told, or even inventing new ways to humiliate the mage that visited the Kokiri every now and then. Even if all his plans failed to produce the desired result.

"_Come on! I found the perfect hiding place!"_

"_Shall I begin? Long, long ago…."_

"_Ah, It seems your plans have failed again Link."_

"_Grr. No fair _!"_

He smiled as the memories came rushing back to him, the fun time with Saria, and all the fights he had gotten In with Mido. Were they still alive? The stories said the Kokiri were ageless, but, could still be killed just like any other mortal. Were-

"Link?"

The hero was snapped out of his memories at the sound of the familiar voice. Off in the back was a young girl with green hair and green eyes. She was wearing the symbolic kokiri's tunic with a sparkling green ball of light dancing around her head.

He smiled, and that was all she needed. The green-eyed hero bent down just as the girl rushed towards him, tears running down her cheeks as she jumped into his out stretched arms.

"Nice to see you again….Saria."

"Teehee"

The two looked up to see the children from before, smiling brightly. All the children gathered around them, bellowing questions with loud, excited voices.

"Whoa! Is that you Link?"

"You came back?"

"It's just like the mage said!"

"Yay! You've come to play with us again!"

Ben blinked, "What? The mage?"

One of the children giggled, "Yep! He came by to say you'd be coming back soon!"

"He told us what you looked like." Another piped in.

"He even told stories about you!"

"Is it true?" asked one of the twin boys.

"Can you really change your form into something else?" asked the other twin.

One of the greatest charms of the Kokiri was that despite their ageless factor, they remained children at heart. So when they began firing questions about the stories he apparently starred in, brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah I can." He replied, peaking a glance at the Ultimatrix to notice a blue glow emanating from the face. "Though I don't think I'll be able to show you."

"Awwww!"

"Why not?"

He chuckled. "I think the forest's magic is interfering with this." He said, pulling the sleeve down to reveal the alien technology.

"Ooooooo that's pretty!"

Nobody batted an lash as the Skull Kid dropped down from nowhere, landing on the ground with his signature leaf spin teleportation.

"Hey Skull Kid!" Ben exclaimed, then grinned, "Are we still up for that game?"

Skull Kid's cheerful giggle was answer enough.

**~This is supposed to be a Line Break~**

"I am SO gonna kill him!" Kevin vowed angrily. After Ben's mysterious disappearance during the strange and very sudden wind storm, the two had no choice but to search for him before pressing forward.

"Why would he run off like that?" Gwen questioned, worry evident in her voice. Between Kevin's fury and Gwen's uncertainty, Ben was really in for it when they found him.

"How would I know?" He snapped, "He's been acting strange for weeks! Even you can hardly tell what's going on in that stupid head of his!"

"Still…" Gwen frowned, "He should know better than to run off like that."

"Well, when we find him, you can ask him." He said, "After I punch him in the face."

The only female sighed at her companion's actions. She should really be used to this by now. The surrounding area was rather quiet, excluding Kevin's outrage muttering.

Wait.

Was she hearing that right?

"Kevin!" she exclaimed.

"What!"

"Can't you hear that?"

"No… What?" he admitted.

"Shut up and you'll hear it." Came her response.

Grudgingly he simmered down. Now that the absurdly loud teenager had calmed down, the noise Gwen had heard grew just a bit in volume. It was a melody. One they had never heard before but sounded very familiar. The tone was very fast and upbeat, giving off the feeling of leaves waving in the wind, of tall trees building the walls to a never ending maze.

There were a series of notes that Gwen could identify their apparent origin, some wind instruments accompanied by some stringed instruments and the laughter of children.

They cast a look at each other.

"Well…." Gwen started, "That's a good of a place to start."

"Yep." Agreed Kevin, and they maneuvered their way towards the cheerful music and joyous singing. After walking about 5 minutes, they came to a clearing where a bunch of small children were gathered around in a circle, singing songs and dancing. There was a strange boy made of wood blowing a trumpet spewing leaves in every direction while several others were playing strings such as violins, cellos and even ocarinas.

The tallest in the group was also situated in the middle, playing a blue ocarina with a tiny green-haired girl.

"No way."

"Ben!?" they shouted.

The shout drew the attention of every child in the valley, ceasing to play or sing as they stared up at the adults with suspicion and were almost hostile. One child came up.

"Who're you?" he asked. He was rather tall compared to the others with light, earthy brown hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, the two intruders felt like they were in the presence of someone much older, ancient almost, and it unnerved them quite a bit.

And it wasn't just the brown-haired boy. No, _all _of the children seemed far wiser than their appearance otherwise stated, and it was really creeping them out.

Ben placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling weakly, "Don't worry Mido. This is my cousin Gwen and my friend Kevin."

Some of the children visibly relaxed, though their gazes told they were still weary of the strangers.

The boy, apparently named Mido, took in Gwen's figure, grinning as he turned towards the seemingly older boy, "I didn't know you had a cousin Link."

Ben smirked, "Comes with the change."

Gwen looked confused, as did Kevin.

Kevin had a smug look on his face, "Introducing yourself as 'Link' Benji?"

"Benji?"

All of the 'younger humans' all shared a similar expression of disconcert, blinking as they observed the outsiders. Gwen briefly noted they were drifting closer to the brunet teen.

"What? D'nayore didn't tell you?" Ben raised an eyebrow as their confused looks practically vanished off their features replaced with a collection of 'Oooh's.

"Right, right. Benji's your current name right?" a girl with blonde pigtails asked.

"It's technically Benjamin, though Ben is a whole lot better."

"Ben?" Gwen called, "What does he mean _current_ name?"

Said boy stuttered, "Um…"

"_**Would you like me to explain Hero?"**_

The suddenness of the voice startled the strange children and the teenagers hanging around. Only the two who were not used to, or expecting the voice, jumped and started frantically searching for the person who just spoke.

"What the hell?" Kevin exclaimed, "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Ben and the children were giggling at the elders' fruitless search, some falling to the ground in hysteria.

The obsidian haired boy stopped and glared at the group, "And what's so funny?!"

"_**The fact you believe you can locate me is rather humorous. Isn't that right children?"**_

His answer was the howling laughter that erupted from the group. One black eyebrow twitched as the laughter continued.

"_**Go one Hero. I will tell them."**_

Ben beamed at the mysterious voice, "Thanks!"

"Yeah! Thanks D'nayore!"

A diverse set of voices chirped happily as different sets of hands grabbed hold of Ben's arm and proceeded to drag to a separate area of the valley.

"_**Well….How should I begin?"**_

It was a brilliant idea of someone that everyone should jump on their elder friend, now known as 'Jump the Hero.' Though Ben was very adept at dodging and successfully avoided every one of them.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ben briefly stopped in time to see Kevin rolling on the ground laughing while Gwen just stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you honestly think…..that Ben's s-so-so- HAHAHAHAHA"

"Ben….A reincarnated hero? Really?"

The subject of their conversation suddenly tripped as two bodies collided with him, causing him to fall as all the others quickly took advantage of it.

"Ahhaha! We got him!"

"Get im!"

"Gahahahahahaha!"

Oblivious to the stares being projected their way. Kevin was snickering wildly while Gwen just had an indifferent stare.

"_**Oh yes, it's very true."**_

"Yeah, riiiiiiight." Grinned the black-haired teen.

"_**Teenagers." **_The voice scoffed.

"What. You honestly think we'll believe that-"

A terrified shriek broke the silence. All heads whipped towards the girl screaming as a giant wolf monster closed in on her.

"Anju!"

The rest of the children stood horrified at the monster within their home, screaming along with the girl.

"Kevin, Ben!" Gwen cried, her eyes glowing pink.

"Got it!" Kevin shouted, though he never got the chance.

Anju closed her eyes in terror as the beast towered over her. She began pleading with the Goddesses to spare her life when there was a strange _whooshing _sound and the wolf gasping for air, then silence. Nervously, Anju opened her forest green eyes to see Link grouching beside her, a mystic sword gripped in his left hand, the blade stained with blood.

There was a poofing sound as the wolf vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Link gently ruffled her hair, taking the scared child in his arms whispering kind and peaceful words in her ear. The rest of her family rushed over to her, wrapping their arms around her and Link as best as they could.

Kevin and Gwen stared at Ben in shock.

"_**That enough proof for ya?" **_D'nayore said a grin evident in his voice.

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You really don't know how much it means to me to see that someone enjoys my stories~! This was originally meant to be a one shot, but with your guys' reviews and all the ideas coming up, I just couldn't help but write more! Thank you again and please continue to leave reviews~! **

** www . youtube watch ? v = T11bHFWQ2Xg&list = PL333F0131DC7AA0D9&index=9 (Song from above :3 )**


	4. Midnight Princess and Angel Apprentice

It was a strange experience for him, to return to the life he once lived ignorant of his past. He always seemed to smile and laugh, even though they were forced. To have someone who worries about your wellbeing, after countless nights alone, was strange, but not unwelcomed.

Though it was quiet a pleasant feeling, he did not have to worry about their welfare. With monsters and evil sorcerers out to destroy him, the warrior was hesitate to befriend anyone on his travels, knowing there might have been a possibility he wouldn't ever see them again.

He recalled all good and bad times he had with them. It might have been someone who didn't want to understand or simply couldn't accept him for what he had become. Those times had been difficult, but he had pulled through.

Although wondering about his current friends in his life merely brought old memories of those the hero did have the chance to befriend. And he couldn't help but ponder if they had followed him into this modern age.

As the hero gave words to his thoughts, explaining his concerns to a certain mage, he received a rather unhelpful answer.

The spell caster's laughter still rang in his ears.

The following day Ben returned to school, hopeful that a mission might pop up and require his assistance. School was still a drag, no matter how much time had passed.

Someone's soft giggling dragged the hero from his thoughts. The girl he once knew as Zelda, now held the name Leslie Mentari, a shy, quiet girl who seemed rather indifferent and cold to the other students, was silently laughing behind her hand.

She had managed to gain her own friends before the memories returned, despite her seemingly cold nature. They had been spending a lot of time over the last few days, him, Zelda and her friends.

First there was Kyran White.

The first time Ben met him it had been quite a shock to him, mainly because the boy was so innocent and naïve. Something he's only ever seen in the children around. Well, Kyran really was a child at heart.

"Hey hey, Ben! You wanna go check out that new game that just came out?" Kyran asked him one day with a smile that nearly blinded him. The boy had a nice earthy color for his wildly out of control hair and the biggest, brightest blue eyes you'll ever see.

"Sure sure." Ben smiled, it was hard not to like him, "What game is it Angel?"

The younger boy pouted angrily, he really didn't like that nickname. His nickname of 'Angel' came from the fact he was almost identical to a certain Nintendo angel, much to his chagrin. Though only his closest friends have the right to call him that.

"Grrr! I told you not to call me that!" he shouted. Ben laughed, moving his hands to block Kyran's fists.

"Aww is the angel upset?" snickered a voice from behind.

"You suck Yuuhi!"

Yuuhi Hiroshi is a girl with rather pale skin and reddish-brown eyes that looked more red then brown. She had waist long orange hair that she kept tied in a loose ponytail and a rather unnerving grin plastered on her face.

How those two became friends is one of the greatest mysterious of the world that may never be solved. Ben really had the feeling he met them before. One look at their eyes told him everything and the grin from Yuuhi certainly stated she knew who he was.

"So, how's the hero these days?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh you know, never a dull moment." He replied, than smiled, "How's living in the light world been for you?"

"Oh ho, I never thought the world of light could be sooo much fun!" She grinned that predatory expression of hers.

"Sure, pranking the teachers and bullies is great fun." The angel-boy muttered.

"Sure it is~!" Yuuhi sang, wrapping her arm around his head, "Even you have to admit that wolfy."

Ben rolled his eyes, secretly chucking from Kyran attempting to escape Yuuhi's grip.

"Ahhh, come on Yuuhi!" he cried, pulling at her arm, "Dad's gonna kill me if I'm late for another lesson!"

"Oh yeah, you're dad's pretty scary if you waste his time." She said, "Too bad I'm not the one dealing with he~!"

"Yuuhi!"

"Come on Yuuhi." Ben struggled to reason with her, "D'nayore's gonna know if was you."

The orange-haired girl paled, releasing the 'angel' without another thought. And for good reason as well, D'nayore was absolutely terrifying when he needed to be, though rather hilarious when aimed at anyone other than yourself.

"Give my regards to the mage. We will visit him soon" Leslie promised using her 'motherly voice' as Yuuhi once said. Kyran beamed at her, packing up his supplies and disappearing from sight.

"So," Yuuhi began, "Whose up for a midnight party?"


	5. Hero's Shadow

_~Finding new topics to write for this story :3 ~ _

All his life he felt like something was missing. A darkness inside his heart that no light could ever hope to survive.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The knowledge of how or why he knew this confused him immensely. There was a light missing from his heart, one of the brightest lights within the world. Where it had gone was something no one could tell him.

His name was Damian Nero, and he was going to get his light back. No matter how problematic the search may become.

**~Line Break~**

School was as annoying as ever, a great waste of his time. The silent whispers of students abound the halls reached his ears, but he ignored them. Their murmurs were of fear, muttering rumors about his origin, appearance, and overall behavior.

It sickened him.

These children were so closed-minded about the world, harshly treating those just outside their boundaries. Tch, these idiots made his light look like a saint, even if he was a major push-over.

Damian remembered all the good 'deeds' his light accomplished, a few of those times, he was safely hidden within his heart. The limited amount of times someone had ripped the shadow from his home, were both some of his greatest and worse moments of his life.

Spying on his light's life as he laughed with friends and protected the people was both sickening and admirable. The opposing emotions raged inside his mind, and in no way, shape or form did the dark one know how to end them, or even why they were happening.

Well, looks like the Mage was actually helpful for once. His words he spoke echoed in the boy's mind.

'_Darkness is only one half of the spectrum, as such, it cannot survive on its own. There must be light for it to be completely whole.'_

Those words were idiotic, yet as much as the darkness wanted to deny it, entirely true.

Since then, the darkness never let anyone strip his being of the light… Until now that is.

There had been fury, an angry like he had never felt before. The darkness lashed out on anyone who dared to tell him differently. He was not whole, nor will he ever be should the two halves remain separated.

Damian had begun his search around the school his 'parents' forced him to attend. Not a single one had an ounce of the pure, untainted light he was searching for. His anger at being unable to find the light made the boy unapproachable by any of the students.

'_He' so scary!'_

'_Did you see his eyes? Red! They're red!'_

'_He doesn't talk to anyone, and he's always wearing that hood of his.'_

'_What do you think he's hiding under that?'_

'_Who cares, he's a freak!'_

The insecurities of these children were of no concern to him.

There had been a time when the light came so close, within the form of a child the same age as himself. Should they have been placed side-by-side, the two could have been mistaken as twins. Possible, if someone merely had a glance. His eyes compared to the other were the color of blood and his hair was a wild, untamable mess the shade of dark brown.

He was not able to distinguish any notable features from his so called 'twin,' other than his similar shade of hair color and sparklingly green eyes.

Now that he knew what to look for, the search began fairly easier. Not many people had that combination of colors compared to someone with dark hair and eyes. Although, even with this knowledge, the darkness failed to find the one it was searching for.

None of the people within his area had any similarity to the hero, and it was concluded the light did not reside within that particular space. And with a large nation like America to comb, the boy was doubtfully pissed.

Soon, after years of searching, Nero finally found his light, residing within the town of Bellwood.

**~Line Break~**

15 years had passed since the dark hero arrived in this world, and 15 years have been spent seeking his other half.

And it came with such a simple observation from another human.

"Dude! He looks just like you, Tennyson!"

His red eyes flickered towards the boy who spoke, tall with dark hair and eyes, accompanied by a female with red hair and another boy.

Who looked just like him.

The female raised an eyebrow, "Wow, didn't think it was possible."

"And just who are you?" He growled. The trio jumped.

"Whoa….Sounds really similar to you too. Creepy." The black-haired boy shuddered. Damian rolled his eyes, taking note of his 'twin' carefully watching him, something akin to nostalgia in his green eyes.

"Dark?" the other asked with a hint of anxiety. True to his word, the doppelganger did indeed sound like him. Too similar to be a mere coincidence.

Damian froze, it seemed too good to be true. Was all his efforts finally paying off? Now, if you were expecting some kind of happy reunion, then you are sadly mistaken.

The darkness had such an evil grin on his face it had both the hero and his friends nervous.

"Link~!" he said with a creepy, sing-song voice, a crazed look in his eyes.

'Link' did the smart thing and bolted as fast as he could.

"Damnit Link! Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the-"a car's horn blared loudly, "you are to find! If I had known how much trouble it would have been, I would giving up ages ago!"

The two friends left behind shared an entertained, yet confused glance towards each other, as the darker 'twin' chased around the other, screaming at Ben.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Kevin asked, conflicted but very amused.

"No idea."


End file.
